Talk:Servant Strengthening Quests Part V/@comment-129.161.198.89-20161005213610
Ah shoot, this event kinda crept up on me and I didn't have time to post my predictions. Oh well. Bronze Assassin probably should've been Phantom, but I can kind of understand Kojirou. Although he was initially a prominent Bronze servant, all these Servant Strengthenings have been creating some power creep (don't get me wrong, he was still great, but he couldn't really keep up anymore with servants who received strengthens with performance buffs such as Keika or Leonidas), and I couldn't agree more with strengthening his 3rd skill. It was his only lackluster skill, and perhaps with that increased star gen he can finally create as many stars as other Assassins. It also goes without saying that star absorb goes very nicely with his 1st skill's crit damage boost. Silver Caster I wouldn't expect to be Cu, considering he already has the godlike triple dodge. More importantly, we all know how... lackluster Geronimo is. Silver Saber. Honestly, I'm surprised one of them is even here. Caesar has his Charisma + Military Tactics. Fergus is Berserker in disguise. And they gave Gilles an amazing skill already. But then I realized I forgot Bedivere, partially because I don't have him yet. Though from what I can see on his page, his skills already look pretty solid, and a single target Buster NP that buffs itself before dealing damage is pretty impressive. I can't really even make a prediction on this one, they all seem pretty good already. Most of the silver Lancers are pretty decent, too, although my best guess is maybe patching up Diarmuid or Proto Cu's 3rd skill to be a bit more useful. Gold Archers all seem pretty good as well. Emiya and Atlanta got their strengthenings already, but considering they gave Martha two strengthens, perhaps, like someone here already said, they might make Emiya's Clairvoyance not garbage for times other than using UBW. Though it might be alright if they double down on the star gen buff for 1 turn, kind of like Ibaraki and Nursery Rhyme's Shapeshift skills, to make the star gen on UBW that much more potent. Some want Nobu; anti-divine and anti-riding don't seem that small of a niche to me, but I don't have her, so I can't really claim to know how strong Nobu is. All the gold Lancers seem solid to me. There's really not much to say. They're just all pretty good at what they do. Some people are asking for Elizabeth, and I guess I can kind of understand that, but I have her, and personally I find her active skills already satisfactory. Maybe her NP isn't much, but as a Buster NP it leads NP chains fairly well, and that's enough for me, esp. since her first two skills also contribute to the team's damage. I guess I'm leaning towards Fionn for strengthening his Clairvoyance? (Even if he is forever known to me as the shitty gold Lancer that I got instead of Tama Lancer during the swimsuit event...) The consenus for gold Saber seems to be on Siegfried, and I've got no reason to argue against that. Anti-Dragon is arguably more niche than anti-male, and Euryale and Stheno got pretty good strengthens, so it stands to reason that Sumanai-kun gets similar treatment.